¿Qué pasaría si?
by Laila Yagami
Summary: Por cosas de la vida ¡los integrantes de Fairy Tail se han convertido en niños! ¿Qué pasará ahora con ellos? ¿Logrará el gremio sobrevivir? Soy muy mala para los summary, mejor pasen y lean :D
1. Chapter 1

Era un soleado día en el gremio Fairy Tail. Como todos los días, Mirajane servía tras la barra del bar, Lucy charlaba animadamente con Erza, Juvia y Levy sobre su libro, Cana y Elfman hacían una competición para ver quién bebía más (que por supuesto, iba ganando Cana) y Natsu y Gray peleaban por todo el gremio.

-¡BASTA YAAAA!- gritó Erza cansada mientras corría hacia los magos de hielo y fuego y de un golpe los mandaba a volar por los aires, haciendo que se estrellaran contra el tablón de las misiones.

-¡AYE!- gritó Natsu levantándose y haciendo un saludo militar a Erza. Gray simplemente se levantó y colocó el tablón en su sitio, ya que con el golpe lo habían movido.

-Hey, chicos- dijo el maestro Makarov entrando nervioso al gremio. Todo el gremio puso su atención en el viejo, que parecía muy alterado. Llevaba el pelo revuelto y los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué pasa, maestro?- Mirajane fue la primera en hablar, preocupada.

-¿Alguien ha visto una botella con un líquido de color azul claro?- preguntó Makarov mientras miraba como loco encima y debajo de las mesas, tras la barra, en la bufanda de Natsu y hasta en el pelo de Gray.

-Yo no he visto nada- dijo Lucy. Natsu dijo que él tampoco, y Erza lo imitó.

-¡AYE! ¡Yo si la he visto!- gritó Happy con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿DÓNDE?- el grito del maestro se escuchó hasta en Groenlandia. En menos de un segundo se encontraba frente a Happy, zarandeándolo como si la botellita fuera a caer de él.

-¡A- aye! ¡La ti-tiene Luxus!- dijo un muy mareado Happy.- Antes lo v-vi con una b-botella.

El maestro lo soltó rápidamente dejándolo caer al suelo, y se giró hacia la mesa donde estaba su nieto. Luxus lo miraba sonriente, con la botellita entre sus manos… vacía.

-¡! ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?- gritó el maestro mientras su tamaño aumentaba hasta casi romper el techo del gremio. Todos los miraron entre asustados y extrañados. ¿Qué era ese líquido que era tan importante para el maestro?

-No quería que esta fuera otra tarde aburrida en el gremio así que...- dijo Luxus sin dejar de sonreír.-

-Dime que no has hecho lo que creo que has hecho- casi suplicó el maestro, pero Luxus solo sonrió más.

-Te oí hablar de lo que podía hacer este líquido, así que lo metí en las bebidas de todos. Vamos a pasar una tarde muy entretenida- Luxus rió, y un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de todas y cada una de las personas del gremio.

-¿A todos? No había tanto- dijo su abuelo mientras de un manotazo le quitaba la botella, que era bastante pequeña.

-Solo les puse a los que hubo suficiente poción. Al resto no pude- dijo Luxus.

-¿PERO QUÉ ES ESA POCIÓN?- Erza no aguantó más. El maestro se giró para enfrentar cara a cara a todo el gremio. Todos lo miraban confundidos.

-Esta poción es… una poción rejuvenecedora- dijo Makarov en el preciso instante en el que un haz de luz salía de los cuerpos de algunos miembros de Fairy Tail.

-Esto va a ser muy divertido- dijo Luxus mientras soltaba una enorme carcajada.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ…?- gritó Erza mientras la luz la envolvía completamente. Segundos después, en su lugar se encontraba una niña pequeña, con el mismo pelo pelirrojo más corto y vestida con un vestido azul claro.

Cerca de ella estaban Natsu y Gray, quienes se miraban con los ojos como platos el uno al otro.

-¡ERES UN CRIO!- gritó Natsu señalando con el dedo al mago de hielo.

-¡Y TU!- se defendió Gray.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Lucy se puso a llorar como la niña pequeña en la que se había convertido.

-¡YO QUIERO VOLVER A SER COMO ANTES!- gritó Gajeel cruzándose de brazos, enfurruñado y poniendo morritos. Se veía muy gracioso, pero eso no era lo que importaba, ¡eran niños!

-¿Cuándo vamos a volver a la normalidad?- preguntó Erza enfadada, aunque no parecía tan amenazadora como sería si estuviera en su forma normal. Solo parecía una niña enfurruñada.

-Luxus, ¿cuánta poción has puesto en cada bebida?- preguntó Makarov.

-No sé, unas gotas- dijo Luxus algo confuso, pero sin borrar esa maldita sonrisa.

-¡LUXUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!- gritó Natsu mientras corría hacia él dispuesto a atacarlo, pero Luxus lo paró con una sola mano, agarrándole la cabeza.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Levy se fue al rincón donde estaba Lucy agachada a llorar con ella.

-Mira que mono es…- dijo Cana mientras le tiraba a Gray de la mejilla. Gray se soltó rápidamente y fue a atacar a Luxus, que al igual que con Natsu lo paró con una mano.

-Juvia piensa que esto va a ser divertido- dijo la niña/Juvia mientras se sentaba encima de la mesa.

Todo Fairy Tail era un caos. Natsu intentaba matar a Luxus, quien lo tenía agarrado y no le permitía acercarse. Cana había tomado en brazos a un Gray que intentaba escaparse por todos los medios, pero no lo conseguía, y ahora le cantaba una canción de cuna. Erza y Mirajane peleaban por todo el gremio, destruyendo todo a su paso. Lucy y Levy lloraban en una esquina mientras Macao intentaba consolarlas, sin éxito. Juvia simplemente pintaba la mesa con unos rotuladores que había sacado de quien sabe dónde. Gajeel seguía en su posición, de brazos cruzados y de morros, como un niño caprichoso. Todos los niños parecían tener entre 6 y 10 años.

-¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó el maestro mientras su tamaño aumentaba considerablemente. Todo el mundo calló y lo miró.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Los ocho niños lloraban, asustados por el grito del maestro.

-¿POR QUÉ ESTOY LLORANDO? ¡BUAAAAAA!- dijo Erza mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

-¡YO NO QUIERO LLORAR!- gritó Natsu, a quien también le caían las lágrimas.

-¡PERO SI NO ESTOY TRISTE!- Mirajane lloraba abrazada de Erza, si a eso se le puede llamar abrazo, pues la tenía cogida del cuello. Hacía unos segundos que había estado intentando ahorcarla.

-Después de todo ahora solo sois niños, y os comportáis como tal- dijo el maestro, arrepentido de haber gritado así.

-¿Cuándo tiempo va a durar esto?- preguntó Erza mientras se secaba las lágrimas. El maestro lo pensó durante varios segundos que se hicieron interminables, pero finalmente contestó.

-El efecto puede durar algunas horas, pero después volveréis a ser como antes.

-¡LUXUUS! ¡YA VERÁS CUANDO VUELVA A SER EL DE ANTES!- volvió a gritar Natsu mientras intentaba pegarle con sus ahora más pequeños puños.

-¡Suéltame!- se quejó Gray, pero Cana no deshizo su agarre. Lo tenía sentado sobre sus rodillas y lo mecía con suavidad, ignorando los gritos y pataleos del niño.

-¡Tengo hambre!- dijo Natsu dejando de intentar matar a Luxus de golpe.

-Yo también- dijo Erza soltando el pelo de Mirajane, mientras el ruido de su estómago vacío casi hacia retumbar las paredes del gremio.

-¡Lucy! ¿Y ahora como vas a escribir tu libro?- dijo Levy repentinamente alarmada. Lucy se dio cuenta de que era verdad, ahora no podría hacer nada. Aunque solo fuera por unas horas, tenía planeado pasar la tarde escribiendo y terminar el capítulo por el que iba.

-¡Ahora tendré que esperar más para leer tu novela!- se quejó Levy.

-¡Yo también quiero leerla!- saltó Gray desde los brazos de Cana, quien no lo soltaba a pesar de la lluvia de cubitos que le había caído (literalmente).

-¡Yo lo que quiero es comer!- se quejó Natsu.

-Juvia quiere que Gray juegue con ella a las casitas- dijo Juvia apareciendo frente a Gray con unas muñecas sacadas de a saber dónde.

-Vale, vamos… ¿¡PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO! ¡SI NO QUIERO JUGAR!- gritó asustado Gray.

-Pues si quieres jugamos a los coches- dijo Juvia sacando un coche y una moto teledirigidos. Gray se quedó embobado mirándolas.

-¡Vale!- Cana lo soltó y se fue a jugar con Juvia, mientras que Gajeel discutía con Natsu.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!- gritó Gajeel con una voz infantil que no le pegaba nada.

-¡ES VERDAD! ¡EL FUEGO SABE MUCHO MEJOR QUE EL HIERRO!- repitió Natsu enfadado.

-¡NO! ¡EL HIERRO ES MEJOR! ¡MUCHO MEJOR, FLAMITA!- gritó Gajeel.

-¡CALLAOS LOS DOS!- gritó Erza, pero ahora con su vocecita infantil no intimidaba tanto y no le hicieron caso.

-¡EL FUEGO ES MIL VECES MEJOR, QUEMA! ¡EL HIERRO NO VALE NADA!

-¡REPITE ESO!

-¡HEY, CALLAOS YA!

Al ver que no le hacían caso, se acercó y los mandó a volar a los dos. Fueron a aterrizar a la punta en la que Levy jugaba con Lucy a hacer palmas.

-Don Federico perdió su ojo para… ¡AHHHH!- gritaron las niñas cuando Natsu y Gajeel cayeron sobre ellas.

-¿Quién perdió su ojo?- preguntó Natsu alarmado, mirando por todas partes del suelo para no pisarlo.

-¡Nadie ha perdido su ojo, idiota!- gritó Lucy enfadada haciendo un puchero, y a Natsu le pareció que se veía muy mona así.- ¡Es solo una canción!

-¿Una canción? Enséñamela- pidió Natsu.

-Yo también quiero jugar- dijo Gajeel, y los cuatro empezaron a jugar a las palmas.

¡PUM!

El coche teledirigido que iba conduciendo Juvia se estrelló contra una mesa, causando que de alguna manera que nadie entendió saliera fuego. El coche quedó calcinado en medio segundo.

-¡M-mi co-coche!- tartamudeó Juvia mientras el labio inferior le temblaba a causa de aguantar las lágrimas.

-Tranquila, te compraremos otro- dijo Macao rápidamente, intentando evitar que Juvia se pusiera a llorar.

-Yo no quiero otro… ¡quiero mi coche! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!- demasiado tarde.

-¿Jugamos a otra cosa?- dijo Gray apareciendo detrás de ella.

-¡Vale! ¡A las casitas!- gritó Juvia emocionada dejando de llorar al instante, y consiguiendo que a Macao le saliera una gotita en la cabeza. Sacó unas tazas, cubiertos y un mantel de… ¿de dónde sacará esta chica las cosas?

-Yo no quiero jugar a las casitas- dijo Gray enfurruñado y cruzándose de brazos, pero Juvia hizo un puchero que lo convenció.

-… para casarse con un piojo- cantaban Lucy y Levy mientras Natsu interrumpía a cada instante.

-¿Perdió un ojo para casarse con un piojo? Ese tal Don Federico era muy tonto…- interrumpió Natsu por decimoquinta vez.

-Natsu… ¡es solo una canción!- gritó Lucy con su vocecita infantil.

-¡Vale, vale! Pero es una canción muy tonta…- añadió el mago de fuego.

-… el piojo perdió su colita, para casarse con una pepsicolita- siguió cantando Lucy.

-¿Casarse con una pepsicola? ¿Eso no es una bebida?- se extrañó Natsu.- ¿Quién iba a querer casarse con una bebida?

-¡Ahh! ¡Contigo no se puede jugar!- se enfadó Lucy. Salió corriendo de allí con Levy cogida de la mano, casi arrastrándola.

-Se ha enfadado contiiigo, se ha enfadado contiiigo- canturreó Gajeel riéndose de Natsu.

-¡Cállate, don !- dijo Natsu de un tirón. Acto seguido, se fue a sentarse junto al maestro, que lo miraba todo con los ojos como platos.

-Maestro, tengo hambre- dijo él, pero el maestro ni se movió.- ¿Viejo? ¡Eh, abuelo! ¿Qué te pasa?

-Creo que está en shock- dijo Elfman pasándole la mano por delante de los ojos, pero no se movía.

-¡E-E… ESTAMOS PERDIDOOOOOOOS!- gritó el maestro llevándose las manos a la cabeza y dejando sordos a todos.

-Tampoco es para tan…- fue a decir Cana, pero en ese mismo momento Natsu y Gajeel empezaron a pelear por todo el gremio, llevándose varias mesas consigo, ya que sus poderes no habían cambiado a pesar de ser más pequeños. Una de las mesas cayó cerca de Lucy y Levy, que de nuevo empezaron a llorar como locas. Juvia y Gray, que hasta ahora habían estado jugando a las casitas, pintaban la pared con rotuladores. Erza y Mirajane peleaban por ver quién podía comer más galletas de chocolate de las que habían escondidas tras la barra.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?- gritó el maestro casi arrancándose los pocos pelos que le quedaban.

-¡No pintéis la pared!- gritó Droy. Gray y Juvia soltaron los rotuladores al instante y se giraron hacia él.- ¡Eh, no…!- intentó decir Droy al ver como se les aguaban los ojos, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡DROY! ¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO!- gritó Cana mientras iba hacia los dos niños para calmarlos.

-JAJAJA ¡QUÉ LLORONES!- gritó Natsu mientras se doblaba de la risa. A su lado, Gajeel también se reía con todas sus ganas.

-¡NO SOMOS… BUAAAAAAAAA… LLORONES!- intentó decir Juvia.- ¡YO NO QUIERO LLORAR!

-A nosotros también nos ha pasado antes- dijo la pequeña Lucy.- No queríamos llorar pero llorábamos, era raro. Y no podíamos parar.

-Es un efecto de la poción- dijo Makarov, que ahora parecía más tranquilo, seguramente por la enorme tila que se había apresurado a darle Jet.- Si fuerais niños en esa situación habríais llorado, por eso la poción hace que esos casos lloréis sin poder parar.

-Tengo hambre- dijo esta vez Gray, dejando de llorar.

-Yo llevo diciéndolo un buen rato, y nadie me hace caso. Y como Mirajane no está para ponernos algo de beber, nos vamos a morir de sed- se quejó Natsu.

-¡Oye! ¡Que si que estoy!- dijo Mirajane enfadada.

-¿Me pones un zumo?- preguntó Natsu.

-¡NO!- le gritó Mirajane con una sonrisa perversa.

-¡Pero me voy a morir de sed!- se volvió a quejar Natsu, pero entonces notó una mano suave coger la suya. Miró y vio que era Lucy, que lo cogió de la mano y lo condujo a la barra.

-¡Cógete algo tú! ¡Es muy fácil!- dijo Lucy soltándole la mano al llegar. Ya se disponía a irse cuando Natsu de pronto la cogió en brazos.

-Ya he cogido algo- dijo contento Salamander.

-¡Bájame!- protestó Lucy, pero Natsu la cargaba en la espalda y no estaba dispuesto a soltarla.

-Oh… que monos- dijeron Erza y Mirajane al mismo tiempo, antes de mirarse con sorpresa y posteriormente, odio.

-¡No me repitas!- dijo Erza enfadada.

-¡Lo he dicho yo primero, copiona!- gritó Mirajane.

-¡Voy a fregar el suelo contigo!

-¡Aunque quisieras no sabrías fregarlo, inútil!

-¡Ahora verás!

La guerra empezó.

-Creo que voy a jubilarme- suspiró el maestro mientras más mesas salían volando y el gremio volvía a sumirse en un profundo caos.

**Hola a todos! :D **

**Esto es lo primero que escribo de Fairy Tail, así que por favor no seáis muy malos conmigo xD**

**La historia va a tener dos capítulos (este y otro más). El siguiente y último lo subiré mañana. **

**Espero que os haya gustado, si es así dejad reviews, y si no, también ^^ Los reviews son buenos para el alma!**

**Adios! ^^**

**.:Laila Yagami:.**


	2. Chapter 2

-¡¿QUERÉIS PARAR DE PELEAR YA?- gritó Laxus. Él pensaba que convertir a sus nakamas en niños iba a ser divertido, pero se equivocó. Durante todo el día las peleas, los gritos y los llantos no habían parado. El gremio estaba patas arriba.

-¡No, no queremos! ¡Y no te quejes, que es tu culpa que estemos así!- dijo Erza enfadada, antes de seguir peleando con Mirajane (por decimoctava vez).

-¿Jugamos al escondite?- preguntó Lucy ilusionada.

-¡Vale! ¿Quién se la queda?- preguntó Natsu.

-Yo no me la quiero quedar…- dijo Levy.

-Venga, me la quedo yo- fue Gajeel el que habló, sorprendiéndolos a todos.- Voy a contar hasta diez. ¡Empiezo!

Los tres niños salieron corriendo y dejaron a Gajeel contando con los ojos cerrados contra la pared.

-… ¡10! ¡Voy a por vosotros!- Gajeel se giró y miró en todas direcciones, buscando entre la gente el pelo azul de la pequeña Levy. No entendía por qué le llamaba tanto la atención esa chica, aunque tampoco quería entenderlo. Solo sabía que su sonrisa siempre le alegraba el día. Vio una cabellera azul detrás de un poste y se dirigió corriendo allí.

-¡Te tengo!- gritó al llegar, pero se llevó una sorpresa. No era Levy, era Juvia, que pintaba con Gray el poste por detrás sin que nadie los viera y los regañara.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Gray extrañado. Gajeel los miró sorprendido, miró el dibujo en la pared y volvió a mirarlos.

-Oh… pensaba que eras Levy- dijo a Juvia algo enfadado y decepcionado, aunque aún con un deje de sorpresa.

-¡LIBRE!- gritó Natsu al llegar a la pared donde había estado contando Gajeel. Segundos después aparecieron Lucy y Levy y también se libraron.

-¡Te toca quedártela otra vez!- se burló Natsu entre risas.

-¡Ahora veréis, pienso encontraros en menos de un minuto!- gritó Gajeel enfadado. Volvió al juego mientras Gray y Juvia miraban todo sorprendidos.

-Vamos a seguir con el dibujo… ¿me pasas el color rojo?- dijo Juvia a Gray. Él se lo pasó y miró a ver qué era lo que estaba pintando. Terminó de dibujarlo y Gray se sorprendió de ver un corazón en cuyo centro ponía "G y J". Estaba colocado arriba de la casa que habían dibujado entre los dos, en la que había una familia, cuya madre "por casualidad" tenía el pelo azul y el padre el pelo negro. Los hijos jugaban con un perro, felices, mientras los padres estaban de pie junto a la puerta.

-Oh…- Gray estaba sorprendido. Se lo estaba pasando tan bien dibujando con Juvia que ni siquiera miraba lo que habían dibujado.

-¿Qué te parece? Se nos ha quedado bastante bien, ¿no?- dijo la niña sonriente, aunque con un leve rubor resaltando en sus mejillas.

-Sí…- Gray no sabía qué decir. De pronto se sentía de una forma muy extraña. Por un lado quería preguntarle a Juvia por qué habían dibujado eso, pero por otro lado sabía la respuesta. Recordó que él había pintado el pelo de todos, sin que Juvia le aconsejara sobre el color. ¿Su subconsciente le quería decir algo?

-Me gusta el dibujo, le voy a sacar una foto- Juvia sacó una cámara de algún sitio y echó la foto. Gray seguía en estado de shock.

-Oh… ¡mira que monos, Lucy!- dijo Levy mientras se colocaba detrás de Gray y Juvia y miraba el dibujo.

-Aww… ¿desde cuándo sois novios?- preguntó la rubia feliz por sus amigos, los cuales estaban más colorados que un tomate y una cereza bañándose en pintura roja.

-¿Qué pasa?- Natsu apareció detrás de las chicas y miró el dibujo. Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su rostro, haciendo temblar a Gray y Juvia.- ¡MIRAAAAAAAAAAAAD! ¡GRAY Y JUVIA SON NOOOOOVIOS! ¡GRAY Y JUVIA SON NOOOOVIOOOS!

El grito resonó en todo el gremio, que calló al instante. En medio segundo casi todo el gremio se agrupaba cerca del poste, mirando el dibujo con unas sonrisas que no auguraban nada bueno.

-¡QUE BONIIIIITOOOOO!- gritó Mirajane feliz. Entre todas las chicas agarraron a Juvia y se la levaron en volandas, diciendo algo de preparar la boda, los vestidos y el banquete. Gray se quedó sentado frente al poste, mirándolo callado, aún en shock.

-¡Gray! ¡Te la has ligado, bien hecho! ¡Eres mi ídolo!- gritaron Jet y Droy exageradamente emocionados.

-¿Para cuándo la boda?- preguntó Elfman.

-Y pensar que parece que fue ayer mismo cuando llegaste al gremio, eras solo un niño… ¡Y ahora te vas a casar!- dijo el Maestro secándose una lágrima de emoción.

-Y-Y-Yo… Yo…- Gray intentó decir algo, pero de su boca solo salían monosílabos sin sentido.

-¡VAMOS A HACER UNA FIESTA!- gritó Natsu. Todo el gremio estuvo de acuerdo al instante, y la fiesta empezó. Las chicas aparecieron con una Juvia que parecía mareada entre tantas revistas de vestidos de novia.

-¡Erza, vamos a seguir con nuestra batalla! ¡No voy a dejar que me ganes!- Mirajane quería la revancha, ya que en la última pelea había acabado con la cabeza entre los barrotes de la barandilla.

-¡Te vas a enterar!- ambas chicas empezaron a pelear. Jet y Droy hicieron apuestas, mientras Natsu, Lucy, Levy y Gajeel volvían a jugar a las palmas.

-Vamos a cantar otra canción…- dijo Lucy pensativa, ya que no quería volver a sufrir las preguntas de Natsu acerca de la vida de Don Federico.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Yo la canto!- dijo Happy, que se había unido al grupo.- Vamos a jugar.

Todos se pusieron el orden y empezaron a mover las manos mientras Happy cantaba.

-¡Don Pescadito perdió su cabeza, para casarse con una ballena, la ballena perdió su dedal, para casarse con un pez general, el pez general perdió sus escamas, para casarse con una bella dama, la bella dama perdió saborcito, para casarse con un tomatito, el tomatito perdió su hoja para casarse con una pez roja…!

-¿Solo te sabes canciones de pescados?- preguntó Lucy extrañada.

-¡AYE! ¡Los pescados son buenos para el alma!- dijo Happy feliz.

-¿Jugamos a otra cosa?- preguntó Gajeel aburrido. Con un poco de suerte decían de jugar a las casitas y él podía hacer de papá y Levy de mamá y… ¿¡pero qué estaba pensando! ¡Si a él no le gustaba esa chica! ¿O sí?

-¡Vale, vamos a jugar a las casitas!- dijo Lucy de nuevo emocionada.

-¡Me pido mamá!- dijo Levy igual de emocionada.

-¡Yo papá!- se apresuró a decir Gajeel, agradeciendo internamente a los dioses que hubieran cumplido su deseo.

-¡Pues yo la hija pequeña!- dijo Lucy contenta.

-¡Vale! ¡Pues yo seré un secuestrador!- dijo Natsu más feliz que una perdiz. Acto seguido, agarró a Lucy y la subió a su espalda.

-¡HE SECUESTRADO A VUESTRA HIJA! ¡ATRAPADME SI PODEIS, QUIERO 100000000 MONEDAS POR EL ESCATE!- gritó mientras se llevaba corriendo a Lucy, quien fingía llorar llamando a sus padres (aunque en realidad se lo estaba pasando muy bien montada en la espalda de Natsu).

-¡Mi hija! ¡Gajeel, se ha llevado a nuestra hija!- dijo Levy exagerando los movimientos y la voz para que pareciera que estaba realmente afectada por la pérdida.

-¡No te preocupes, mi amor! ¡La encontraremos!- dijo Gajeel tomando el papel de padre, aunque parecía sacado de una película de los años 50 como mínimo.

-¿Mi amor?- repitió Levy algo (bastante) colorada.

-Eh… bueno, se supone que eres mi esposa- dijo Gajeel también colorado. No iba a admitir que había dicho esas palabras a consciencia y que lo había disfrutado.

-¡MUAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡NUNCA ME COGEREIS!- dijo Natsu emocionado mientras se llevaba a Lucy más lejos. Se escondió debajo de una mesa bastante alejada.

-Lucy, ahora eres mi prisionera- dijo Natsu orgulloso de su secuestro.

-Por poco tiempo, porque seguro que mis padres me rescatan- dijo Lucy siguiendo su papel.

-Ni lo sueñes, tú te quedas conmigo- dijo Natsu mientras la abrazaba con cuidado, haciendo que Lucy se sorprendiera y sonrojara.

-N-Natsu…- dijo la rubia sorprendida. Su cabeza estaba sobre el hombro de Natsu, y él la tenía agarrada de la cintura, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo.

-No voy a dejarte ir nunca- dijo él, y segundos después en su cara se podría freír un huevo. ¡¿Qué había dicho? ¿¡De verdad le había dicho eso a Lucy? ¡Idiota! ¿¡Por qué tenía que tener la boca tan grande? Más o menos, esos eran sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto, en la cabeza de Lucy se acumulaban mil preguntas. ¿Qué sentía ella por Natsu? ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto estar abrazada a él? ¿Y por qué él le decía esas cosas tan bonitas?

-Lucy, yo…- dijo Natsu con la voz algo temblorosa, pero la voz de Gajeel y Levy lo interrumpió.

-¡OS ENCONTRAMOS! ¡DEVUÉLVENOS A NUESTRA HIJA!- gritaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que la parejita se sobresaltara.

-¡Y te quedas sin recompensa, flamita!- dijo Gajeel orgulloso de haber encontrado a su hija postiza, pero aun más orgulloso de haber quedado bien delante de Levy.

Levy ayudó a Lucy a salir de debajo de la mesa, mientras Natsu estaba en shock. Ahora que al fin había reunido valor para decirle a Lucy lo que sentía, los interrumpían.

Mientras, Gray y Juvia estaban sentados en la mesa, bebiendo unos zumos. Ambos estaban quietos, sin decir nada, metidos en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué tal, parejita?- preguntó Mirajane apareciendo detrás de ellos con una sonrisa.

-¿Parejita? ¡No somos pareja!- se apresuraron a aclarar al mismo tiempo.

-Por ahora…- dijo Mira feliz.

-Mirajane, déjalos en paz. Deja que se tomen su tiempo- dijo Erza apareciendo a su lado.

-¿De dónde sales? ¿Has conseguido salir sola del armario de la segunda planta o te han tenido que ayudar?- parecía que Mirajane le había ganado a Erza, ya que además hablaba con un tono de burla y superioridad.

-He salido sola, no como tú, que tuviste que pedir ayuda a gritos para que te sacaran de entre los barrotes- dijo Erza mirándola con rabia y burla. En los ojos de las dos se veía claro que querían pelea, por lo que todo el que estaba cerca salió huyendo.

-Escuchad, el maestro tiene algo que decir- dijo Elfman, pero nadie le hizo caso.- ¡Hey! ¡Escuchad al maestro!

Todo el gremio seguía en sus cosas, ya fuera jugando o intentando que nada fuera destruido.

-¡CALLAOS YA!- gritó Erza enfadada, ya que ella sí había oído a Elfman. Todo el gremio calló a pesar de que solo era una niña.- El maestro tiene algo que decirnos.

Todos miraron expectantes a Makarov, que se encontraba sentado en la barra.

-He encontrado un antídoto para la poción. No podemos esperar a que se pase el efecto porque el gremio sería destruido antes, así que tomadla- dijo el maestro mientras Jet servía unas gotas del líquido amarillento en unos vasos. Cada uno de los ocho niños (Erza, Mirajane, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia y Levy) cogió un vaso y bebieron el contenido de un trago.

-Tardará un minuto en hacer efecto- dijo el maestro. Los segundos pasaron y en el gremio nadie se movía. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en la fila de niños que esperaban a que la poción hiciera efecto.

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1…-Jet y Droy contaban en voz alta.- ¡0!

De pronto un haz de luz cubrió los cuerpos de los niños, y segundos después en su lugar estaban los chicos en su forma normal. Un suspiro de alivio recorrió el gremio entero.

-¡Al fin!- dijo Lucy contenta.

-¡Volvemos a estar como antes!- Natsu abrazó al maestro con fuerza (demasiada), y lo levantó de la barra.

-¡Natsu! ¡Bájame!- protestó el maestro. Todos rieron.

-Oh…- una exclamación de sorpresa hizo que todos voltearan a ver qué pasaba, ya que estaban pendientes de Natsu y el maestro.

Dos personas miraban sus propios cuerpos con los ojos como platos, asustados. El gremio entero contuvo la respiración al ver a Erza y Gray tal y como estaban antes de tomar el antídoto, como unos niños.

-¡¿Qué está pasando!- gritó Erza asustada.

-¡Somos niños! ¡¿Por qué no hemos cambiado?- dijo Gray. Nadie contestó, ya que no sabían la respuesta.

-Esto no es bueno…- susurró el maestro para él mismo, pero se le olvidaba que en el gremio suelen tener muy buen oído.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Erza parecía a punto de llorar.- ¡Nos vamos a quedar así para siempre!

-¡NO! ¡Yo no me quedo así!- dijo Gray asustado. Miro suplicante al maestro.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que pase el efecto- dijo Makarov.

-¿Y si no pasa?- preguntó Erza.

-Si no pasa… encontraremos la manera de que volváis a ser como antes.

Los dos niños suspiraron un poco más tranquilos. Todos los miraron con preocupación.

-Bueno, pues mientras se pasa el efecto, a este me lo quedo yo- dijo Cana mientras cogía a Gray y lo tomaba en brazos, a pesar de estar bastante crecidito.

-¡Hey! ¡Bájame!- a pesar de su pataleo Cana no lo soltó.

-¡Juvia se quedará con Gray-chan!- dijo Juvia encolerizada mientras agarraba al niño. Las dos empezaron a forcejear mientras Gray, en el medio, empezaba a marearse de tanto que lo movían.

-¡Parad! ¡Yo me lo quedaré!- dijo Lucy mientras de un tirón agarraba a Gray y lo cogía en brazos, ya que temía por la salud de su amigo después de estar con esas dos.

-¡Mi rival en el amor, no te lo llevarás!- gritó Juvia con una expresión demoníaca.

-¡Me lo quiero quedar yo!- dijo Cana.

-¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!- Gray salió corriendo de los brazos de Lucy hacia las puertas del gremio. Suerte que Natsu lo hizo parar en seco (eso sí, de un golpe), porque si no se habría ido.

-¡Pues yo me quedo a Erza!- gritaron Jet y Droy a la vez.

-¡Yo la cuidaré mejor que vosotros! Ya tengo a un hijo, sé cómo se hace- dijo Macao sonriente.

-Mejor te vienes conmigo, Erza…- dijo Levy mientras agarraba de la mano a la pequeña, que miraba todo con los ojos como platos.

-¡Levyyyyy! ¿A que nos vas a dejar cuidarla también?- dijeron Droy y Jet a la vez.

-Ehh… claro que sí- dijo Levy algo nerviosa, apuntándose en su mente no dejar a Erza sola ni un segundo.

-Gray, ven conmigo. Te daré golosinas- intentó sobornar Cana.

-Juvia no dejará que otra chica cuide a su Gray-sama- dijo Juvia enfadada.

-¿Me lo puedo quedar yo?- esta vez fue Visca la que habló.

-Yo lo cuidaré mejor que vosotras- dijo Evergreen.

-Creo que aquí se va a formar una guerra… ¿por qué no dejáis que elija él?- dijo Lucy intentando apaciguar los ánimos de las chicas.

-¡Vale! ¡¿Con quién te quedas?- dijeron todas mientras se acercaban a Gray, que estaba temblando.

-Yo… ¡me voy con Juvia!- gritó el niño mientras corría a donde estaba ella, dejándolos a todos impresionados.

-Awwww...- fue el sonido colectivo.

-¿Y tú, Erza? ¿Con quién te vas?- preguntó Mirajane, que ahora que ya no tenían la misma edad no quería pelear con ella.

-Yo… ¡yo me puedo cuidar solita, me dais miedo!- dijo la niña mientras se metía debajo de la mesa.

-¡Gray! ¡Erza! ¡Venid aquí!- dijo el maestro. Gray soltó la mano de Juvia, Erza salió de debajo de la mesa y los dos fueron hacia donde estaba el maestro.

-¿Ya tienes la solución?- preguntó Gray esperanzado.

-Sí- dijo Makarov feliz. Acto seguido, sacó de detrás de su espalda una botellita verde. Los niños la miraron expectantes.- Esta poción hará que volváis a la normalidad.

-¡Menos mal!- Erza cogió rápidamente un vaso y lo puso delante de la cara del maestro, a escasos centímetros.- ¡Échala! ¡Quiero dejar de ser una niña!

-Está bien, tomad- el maestro sacó otro vaso y sirvió un poco de la poción en los dos vasos, que los niños tomaron al segundo.

-Como esta vez no pase nada, me va a dar algo…- dijo Erza enfadada. Los segundos pasaron y otro haz de luz, esta vez roja, envolvió a los dos niños. Todo el gremio miraba a la espera de ver qué sucedía. La luz se disipó y allí estaban… dos niños.

-¡¿POR QUÉ SEGUIMOS SIENDO NIÑOS?- gritó Erza histérica mientras empezaba a llorar a todo pulmón.

-¡NOS VAMOS A QUEDAR ASÍ PARA SIEMPRE!- Gray no se quedó atrás y también se puso a llorar.

-Maestro, ¿qué les has dado? ¡No funciona!- dijo Natsu mientras miraba a sus dos nakamas llorando.

-Pobres… ¿y si no pueden volver a ser como antes?- dijo Lucy preocupada.

-Oh oh…- esas dos palabras hicieron que todos miraran al maestro, incluidos los niños, que dejaron de llorar.- Creo que me he equivocado de poción.

-¿Entonces si nos das la que sí es volveremos a ser normales?- preguntó Erza con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

-Supongo. Voy a buscarla- el maestro salió despedido de allí. Al minuto volvió con otra botella, esta vez de un color naranja pastoso.

-Tomadla- la vertió en dos vasos y los niños la tomaron. A este paso acabarían muriendo envenenados por tomar tantas pociones, pero lo único que querían era volver a ser como antes. Un nuevo haz de luz los envolvió durante unos segundos en los que el gremio entero estuvo en absoluto silencio. Cuando la luz se fue, pudieron ver claramente al Gray y la Erza de siempre, a su edad normal.

-¡GRACIAS A DIOS!- gritó Erza mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas, dando gracias al cielo.

-¡Al fin volvemos a ser como antes!- gritó Gray mientras casi saltaba de la alegría.

-Sí, me alegro de que volváis a ser como antes, pero…- dijo el maestro mientras se rascaba la nuca, algo avergonzado.- Al haberme equivocado de poción, ahora sufriréis unas pequeñas… secuelas, por así llamarlas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Gray, pero el grito de Erza lo sobresaltó.

-¡GRAY! ¡TU PIEL! ¡ES AZUL!- gritó la pelirroja mientras lo señalaba. Él se miró totalmente perplejo, y luego miró a Erza.

-¡TU ESTÁS NARANJA!- gritó asombrado. La piel de su amiga era de un naranja chillón, que contrastaba mucho con su pelo rojo.

-En unas horas se pasará el efecto… espero- dijo Makarov mientras salía del gremio por patas, antes de que lo mataran.

-¡MAESTRO! ¡NO HUYAS, COBARDE!- gritó Erza encolerizada.

-Tranquila, Zanahoria…- dijo Natsu, que intentaba contenerse la risa a toda costa.

-Vuelve a llamarme Zanahoria y te juro que…- Erza miró a Natsu con llamas en los ojos, por lo que no hizo falta que terminara la frase para hacerlo temblar.

-¡Gray! ¡Ahora te pareces a mí! ¡Aye!- dijo Happy mientras volaba a su alrededor.

-A Juvia le da igual el color de la piel de Gray, sigue queriéndolo igual- Juvia se acercó y lo abrazó.

-Gracias…- Gray devolvió el abrazo a Juvia. Se separó un poco de ella, solo lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos. De pronto se sentía sumamente atraído por sus labios, quería besarla. Pero no se atrevía. Si ella no le correspondía, no sabría qué hacer. No podría volver a mirarla a la cara, y eso no lo soportaría.

-Awww… ¡bésala ya!- gritaron Mirajane, Levy, Lucy y Cana, haciendo que se sonrojara de forma exagerada.

Pocos días después, Gray y Juvia, Natsu y Lucy y Gajeel y Levy ya eran novios (y tenían todos un color de piel normal). Lo que nunca sabrían, es que el maestro hizo que Luxus escuchara de la poción rejuvenecedora aposta, sabiendo que la querría usar. Y tampoco que él mismo se encargó de que los vasos con la poción llegaran a las personas adecuadas, con tal de conseguir que al fin se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían de verdad.

**Hasta aquí llega la historia J Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo, y haberos sacado más de una sonrisa :D**

**Y gracias por los reviews! Sois geniales ^^ **

**Me despido, espero subir algo más sobre Fairy Tail dentro de poco. Hasta luego, y dejad reviews! ^^**

**.:Laila Yagami:.**


End file.
